


One Eye Laughing, The Other Glaring

by MummysLittleMonster



Category: BioWare - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, PTSD, Slow Build, Violence, slight non canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MummysLittleMonster/pseuds/MummysLittleMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harel'Etuna had separated himself from his clan, his family and his past. He was determined to leave everything behind. There was no reason to be involved with other people. His plan worked... Until he heard some shem shouting for help from inside the Temple of Sacred Ashes. And for once his moral fibre got the best of him and he snuck inside.</p><p>Andraste's tits, didn't he know how to pick and choose his fuckin battles?</p><p>Slight non canon back story and developments, but this will stay mostly true to canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you fuckin kidding me

Waking up cold, on a dirt floor with a pounding head ache was nothing new to Etuna. Neither was the fact he was handcuffed. However, the blood soaked clothes and the glowing green gash in his hand? That was definitely unusual. At that moment his hand flared up and green energy sparked from his palm. He swore and moved his hand as far away from his as possible. Etuna’s eyes adjusted to the flash of light, squinting hard to try to focus on the other people in the room. One woman was shouting at him, her accent familiar but he was unable to place it. He thinks he hears her speak to him, but he doesn’t catch what she’s saying. Settling his expression into a scowl, he remained silent. The woman’s face hardened into a glare and she grabbed him by the shackles. 

“Explain this.” She snarled, throwing his hands back down into his lap. He gave her his best what the actual fuck look and held his hands back up.  
“I can’t!”

“What do you mean you can’t!”

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there!”

The woman charged him, grabbing him by his narrow shoulders and giving him a firm shake. “You’re lying!” She shouted, only to be pulled away by another shemlen woman with orange hair.

“We need him, Cassandra!” Her tone was reprimanding, and her accent distinctly Orlesian. Inwardly he groaned and resisted the all too tempting urge to roll his eyes- the Orlesian’s hated the elves, and he hated their accents. So it was a safe bet he wouldn’t enjoy whatever they needed him for. She turned to him, a glint of curiosity in her eyes before they hardened again. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?” This time Etuna did role his eyes, he’d been trying to remember this for himself since he woke up in the dark surrounded by rubble and soldiers. But as he thought more, trying to slowly retrace those moments before being taken prisoner. There were flashes of black and green, he could hear what sounded like scuttling but it was right behind him. His heart tightened in his chest, that’s right he was being chased. Something was trying to catch him! No, no it was like a bad dream where the tunnels and paths in the forest stretch into eternity, with no way out and no end in sight. His eyes pinched shut, the lack of breath in his lungs betrayed him and made him gasp. He needed to focus. A woman. A woman had been there at the top of a mountain, reaching for him and yelling for him. Mythal? No, no the closer he got he realized that it was a human. A human woman was shouting at him to hurry and to take her hand.

“I remember running. Things were chasing me, and then… a woman?” This made a look of surprise flash over the Orlesian’s face. 

“A woman?” She asked, an edge of disbelief bladed her words.

“She reached out to me, but then…” Etuna’s voice cut out, they knew the rest or they did not want to hear it because the other woman began to speak again.

“Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take him to the rift.” Uh oh, Adventures with Lady Stern did not sound like they would be charming he thought. And the rift didn’t sound like a great place for food. Leliana nodded and took her leave, as Cassandra turned around and began to undo his shackles. Well, they questioned him, so it was his turn.

“What did happen?” He probed, faint eyebrows knitted together. Surprisingly, the other woman sighed and looked visibly weary for a moment. Straightening up, she turned and motioned for him to follow as she walked out without checking if he actually was. 

“It will be easier to show you.”

When the heavy wooden doors were pulled open, cold snowy air whipped Etuna’s pointed face and bit at his coverless toes. Winter was no stranger to him, but he hadn’t expected the chill it would send running down his spine. In front of him was a camp, with people mulling about and soldiers standing at the ready. When Cassandra entered the open field, there was a snap to attention. It made him wonder just how important she was, and how much trouble he was in. Any thoughts crossing his mind, or witty remark was stolen by the sight in the sky. A large, green scar in the sky swirled menacingly like the eye of a storm. Green lighting pulsated within the thick dark clouds surrounding the opening. It moved slowly, with three large chunks of earth suspended beneath it. A jolt of panic shot threw him and he cursed under his breath.

“Andraste’s ass there is no way I am responsible for that!” If Cassandra heard him she didn’t reply to his comment.

“We call it ‘The Breach,’ It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with every passing hour. It is not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the Explosion at the Conclave.” She told him, turning away from the swirling madness and back towards facing him. Etuna snorted and openly conveyed his disbelief and not hiding his shock either.

“An explosion can do that?” He asked.

“This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.” As if on cue the breach pulsed with energy and shot down a green burst of light. A scream ripped its way from Etuna tattooed throat as white hot pain seared his hand and forearm. It was like his bones were being carved into, and being electrocuted at the same time. His knees went weak and he collapsed, clutching his fists and curling into himself. His breathing was shallow and ragged as he gulped, Cassandra coming to kneal beside him. “Each time the breach expands, your mark spread… and it is killing you.” Her voice was tinged with the smallest amount of sympathy, but her resolve was absolute. This close, Etuna could see the scars that decorated her face and the coal around her eyes. Her jaw was strong, and her cheekbones sharp with eyes to match. Pink full lips went well with her light but golden skin, which he imagined darkened when it wasn’t so cold and the nights weren’t so long. All in all she was aesthetically pleasing, which just made the power she wielded that much more intimidating. Etuna was always wary of a pretty face. She spoke again; “It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.” Etuna gave her a look, his lip pulled up in almost a sneer. 

“You still think I did this to myself?”

“Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong.”

“And if I’m not responsible?”

“Someone is and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.” Etuna snorted at this and shook his head. It seemed no matter where he went, there was someone trying to force him to do something. He gave Cassandra a leveled glare, not keeping the annoyance off of his face.

“Doesn’t look like I have much of a choice.” He said.

“We rarely do.” She clipped, helping him stand back on his feet.

They began to walk back threw the camp, towards a mountain path away from the settlement. As they passed, the shop owners and casual peoples sent him glares and looks of distrust. This wasn’t new to him, it came with being an elf as much as the pointed ears did. Cassandra however must have noticed the looks the others were giving them and casted him a sideways glance.

“They have decided your guilt. They need it.” She started, “The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars.” There was no hiding the sorrow in her voice, or the look of pain on her face. “She brought their leaders together, and now they are dead. We lash out, like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the breach is sealed.” Her determination and devotion to her church was intense, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. They passed threw another set of heavy wooden doors, walking out onto the stones of a bridge. She turned to face Etuna again. “There will be a trial. But I can promise no more.” He took this pause to study her face again, searching for any hint of a lie. But something about her told him that she wouldn’t be one to use deception unless absolutely necessary. Etuna gave her a single nod, and she returned the gesture. “Come. It is not far.” They began to walk forward and Etuna took a few long strides to reach her side.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked her, but this too was met without an answer. Figures, leave one fanatical group, get captured by another. With a huff he followed her further, he sure knew how to pick his battles, didn’t he?


	2. I didn’t do this and I have no Idea what in the Maker’s Ass is going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etuna makes some friends and learns how to kick ass in a whole new way.

Snow blistered Etuna’s bare feet and the wind was beginning to turn the tip of his broken nose red and runny. Cassandra and he had fought their way through a few small skirmishes as they neared the looming breach. They had confronted each other at first- she was absolutely against him having a weapon, and he wondered aloud if she could promise that he wouldn’t be attacked again. Reluctantly she told him to keep his weapons that he was correct and she wouldn’t always be able to protect him. Sheathing the daggers, the two continued on to the valley. His mark had seized a couple of times, and bridges had exploded in front of him. At least if I stay this busy, he thought to himself, I don’t really have to pay attention to the searing pain in my hand and the absolute confusion in my own fuckin skull. After finishing off another group of demons, the pair began to climb up steep rock steps. Etuna’s ears picked up the sounds of battle, metal clashing, grunts and cries of pain and aggression, a cacophony of skill and desperation. As though she could read his thoughts, Cassandra’s voice rang out clear behind him- and he suddenly wondered when he ended up leading the way.

“We’re getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting.”  
“Who’s fighting?”

“You’ll see soon enough.” Well that told him a lot.

They hopped down from a fallen stone wall directly into the middle of battle. A dwarf fired arrows from his gorgeous cross bow while soldiers battled demons in the center. Etuna wasted no time throwing himself into battle. He knew battle. He could understand the fight to survive, to conquer ones opponent and best them in a quick test of skill and ferocity. These acts didn’t add to the confusion in his head, this cleared it. These blades weren’t like his from before, handmade to his specifications and from his own designs. But a blade was a blade, and even the most out of tune fiddle could hit a note in the hands of a master. His movements were fluid and quick, striking and piercing in precise areas, timing his attacks with that of the dwarfs. As he finished off a demon he felt artic winds snap at his back and quickly flipped around. Looming over him, a demon stood frozen in place. How dare he sneak up on him! With a fierce growl, Etuna lunged forward and struck down the beast with his blades, shattering the icy sculpture. Before he could identify the source of the magic, an elvhen man had gripped his wrist in a vice and was shouting directions at him.

“Quickly! Before more come through!” Together, they thrust his hand towards the rift-and as though he threw an arrow tethered with rope into the gaping scar, suddenly he was connected to the damned thing! Electricity shot threw him, but this time it was channeled, focused on the rift. It pulsed and shook his arm violently, but he held steady and suddenly the rift gave and collapsed in on its self, sealing the hole. His arm fell back to his side, and Etuna staggered back, snapping his head around to stare at the elf.

“What did you do?!” Because I have no idea what just happened.

“I did nothing,” The elf replied, a smirk playing at his lips, “The credit is yours.” Well that most definitely doesn’t help my case of I didn’t do this and I have no Idea what in the Maker’s Ass is going on. Etuna looked to his hand and scowled at it. Showing the other elf his palm, he quirked a questioning eyebrow.

“You mean this?” He nodded, still smirking. His face was free of vallaslin, but instead he wore a glint in his eye that made it seem like he might know more than he says. Etuna had heard of elves who grew up in the alienage’s, whose faces were free of any markings. But he didn’t seem like slave, more a traveler almost like himself. A green tattered sleeveless jacket was wrapped around his long cream knit sweater, a smaller, lighter sweater peeking out by his neck. Replaced to its home on his back, a long staff was wound with leather and looked as though it had seen better days. The only piece of his ensemble that didn’t shout homeless vagrant was the jaw bone necklace that sat low on his chest. Etuna briefly wondered if he looked nearly as homeless as the other elf did.

“Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand.” As if it heard its name, the mark sparked and crackled. It didn’t cause him any pain, but he hoped the mage had more answers from him. “I theorize that the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breaches wake—And it seems I was correct.” At that time Cassandra rejoined them.

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” 

“Possibly,” the elf shrugged, smiling wider now. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Etuna had opened his mouth to tell the elf just what he would rather do with the key when a rich voice rang out behind him.

“Good to know, I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” The dwarf said, wiping off his hands and joining the trio. Etuna snorted and muttered something about how being ass deep in things wasn’t always so bad, and he swore he heard the dwarf chuckle. “Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag along.” With the last remark, Varric sent a wink towards Cassandra. She groaned and glared at him. Etuna immediately liked him. Giving the dwarf a large crooked grin, he nodded his hello.

“Nice to meet you Varric, I’m Etuna.” At the mention of his name, he heard the elf snort but he quickly turned it into a cough. Ah so, he could speak elvhen. That usually rules out most Alienage elves. Etuna turned his smile back to the mage and he was shaking his head.

“You may reconsider that stance, in time.”

“Aww, I’m sure we’ll be great friends in the valley chuckles—“

“Absolutely not!” Cassandra cut in “Your help is appreciated Varric but…” It was Varric’s turn to cut the soldier off.

“Have you been in the Valley, seeker?” Varric’s tone had a bite to it, his words ignoring the smile on his lips. “Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” He smirked. A disgusted noise rumbled from Cassandra as she turned on her heel to march towards the valley. 

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.” The elf said, gesturing to himself. “I am pleased to see you still live.” Etuna could hear Varric snort behind him.

“He means ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’” Solas shrugged and nodded slightly, a small incline of his head but he could see the smile on the man’s thin lips. Touching his long fingers below his bottom lip, Etuna gestured downwards as he spoke without thinking.

“Ma serannas Lethallin.” The other elf nodded back but gave him a strange look.

“Have you spent a lot of time with deaf humans?” He was referring to the use of physical language while still speaking. Etuna hadn’t even realized he was doing it, it was so second nature to reply with signs while speaking that he wondered if he had been doing it while speaking to Cassandra. Never the less, he nodded as the trio began to follow towards the valley.

“Some of the shems I travelled with couldn’t hear well, so they taught me some of the signs they used.” A pang in his heart struck him deeply as he continued further on, once again leading the small band. That was the truth more or less, and now didn’t seem the time for sad backstories. 

They continued forward, battling demons and monster yet not encountering another rift for quite some time. There was small banter behind him, mainly asking him if he remembered anything or if he was innocent. He answered those questions as honestly as he could; he didn’t remember much that went on at the temple of sacred ashes. So how would he know if he was innocent? But he was bound and determined that he wouldn’t be blamed for this either way. Their battles continued, leading them up a mountain and towards a forward camp that was nearby. Concern was expressed about the woman Leliana whom he had met earlier that day. Small reassurance was offered, but nothing overly hopeful. Strangely he found this comforting. They weren’t going to lie to each other and blatantly say she was going to be alive—they couldn’t possibly know that for sure or not. But they backed up their hope with the fact that she was useful and that Etuna did not doubt.

Finally, a rift came into view and the familiar excitement that came with the thrill of battle slipped into his blood stream. Etuna could feel a smile spread across his face as his eyes narrowed. Without thinking, he made himself invisible, drawing his weapons and sinking low to the ground as he ran. With a yell he charged forward, crashing into one of the unsuspecting demons. Doubling back he struck down with a fierce growl, the blades sinking into the black skin of the shade. It shrieked and exploded. The others had joined him and set to work, casting, firing and striking with their own skill and talent. Etuna worked on weakening the demons when he could, as well as keeping them off of the mage and archer. Over the symphony of battle, Etuna could hear Solas shout;

“Quickly! Seal the rift!”

Thrusting his hand upwards once more, Etuna connected to the bleeding green tear with a yell. Energy ripped through his thin body and shot out to the rift. It cracked and thundered, trying to force itself to stay open. Etuna almost pulled his hand away when the same familiar crack echoed out of the rift and it collapsed into itself again. This time, he was able to stand his ground as the scar sealed and the throbbing in his hand dulled. Cassandra shouted at the guards and he felt Solas near him. 

“We are clear for the moment. Well done.” Etuna wasn’t sure how to respond, not nodding in agreement yet not verbally displaying his disbelief. What the hell did clear for the moment really mean? Varric spoke next, voicing his approval and slight curiosity.

“Whatever that this is on your hand. It’s useful.” This earned a snort from the feisty elf as they neared a table where Leliana stood next to a man in chantry garb. Useful was good. Useful kept him alive, because they wouldn’t kill someone who was useful. Useful bought him more time to beat the shit out of whatever did this to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Shadokipa for being an amazing beta! I promise I'll elaborate more on Etuna as time goes on- you'll even get a full name!


	3. Andraste's Ass, today is not my day

Quickly marching through the doors to the hold on the bridge, Etuna strode with a strong back and long strides. In front of him was the Orlesian woman he had met earlier, and what looked like Chantry cleric who was none too pleased to be dealing with her. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but he kept his face serious. Cassandra had managed to get ahead of him, quickly reaching the table while Varric and Solas stayed behind him. The cleric looked up as they arrived and gave them all a harsh glare, but immediately set his eyes on Etuna. 

“Ah, here they come.” He sneered as Leliana stepped around the table to join them. 

“You made it.” There was a faint smile on her lips, the look someone gets when they’ve won a bet. “Chancellor Roderick, this is—“ ‘So not just a cleric?’ Etuna thought to himself.

“I know who he is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face Execution.” ‘Definitely, not just a cleric!’ Etuna swore under his breath, so all the shemlen thought that he killed their fucking Divine! But before he could defend himself yet again, Cassandra stepped in. 

“Order me! You’re a glorified clerk! A Bureaucrat!” She snarled at him, hand resting on the hilt of her sword. The Chancellor rolled his eyes and dismissed his obvious misstep. 

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the chantry!” It was Leliana’s turn to correct him.

“We serve the most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” 

“Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter!” They weren’t getting anywhere and Etuna was frustrated with the back and forth banter, plus Roderick seemed like an ass. He took the pause in conversation to step in. 

“So is no one worried about the huge fuckin hole in the sky?” He asked them, pointing upwards to the breach. The Chancellor glared at him.

“The hole that you put there!” 

“If I could do that, trust me, my sorry ass wouldn’t be here!”

“You shouldn’t even BE here!” The chancellor shook his head and rubbed at his temples, finally looking up to Cassandra. “Call a retreat seeker. Our position here is hopeless.” He sounded tired, and put out. Weariness plagued his features, and Etuna noticed that the same look had come over the other occupants in the camp. Everyone was tired and regarded him with looks that ranged from curious distrust to complete contempt. In the back of his mind, he wondered how long they had been out there. He wasn’t sure how long he had been unconscious for, and if they had been out before the conclave. The humans he had been travelling with had talked about the tension between the Templars and the mages, but when the Kirkwall Chantry was blown up that’s when everything really escalated. Cassandra put her hands on the table and leaned forward. 

“We can stop this before it’s too late.” She said, determination ringing in her words. 

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple. Even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple, it’s the quickest route.” This time Leliana cut in.

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” Cassandra was already shaking her head, dismissing the idea.

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.” Leliana opened her mouth to reply but the nervous chancellor cut in before she got a chance.

“Listen to me! Abandon this now before more lives are lost!” As though it felt challenged, the breach shuddered and pulsed again, shaking the ground and causing those who were not stable to fall over. Lightning struck and the green vortex that plagued them all swirled menacingly. This would not go away and they all knew it. Green light exploded from inside the small group, and all faces turned to watch Etuna. The mark was replying in kind. He held up his hand as it pulsed and shot energy from his palm before it quieted again. The ache was back, but it was like a dull buzz instead of the shooting pain it had been earlier. He knew what he could do now, and there was no way getting around it. Etuna’s eyes locked with Cassandra’s.

“How do you think we should proceed?” Etuna’s jaw went slack, and he couldn’t help but snort a little as he motioned to himself.

“Now you’re asking me what I think?” He couldn’t believe this. Apparently they couldn’t make up their mind on whether he was a terrorist or their savior. Solas shrugged behind him.

“You have the mark.” He said, because apparently Etuna had forgotten the sparking green void trapped in his palm. He turned around to once again tell him what he would rather do with the mark when Cassandra cut him off.

“And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…” Etuna suppressed a groan as he went over his choices again. He either took the mountain path, which was longer and possibly more dangerous. Or, with a sustained assault, they went with the soldiers and forged on ahead. As much as he liked mountain climbing, his gut told him to go with the soldiers. Making a fist he nodded towards Cassandra. 

“I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trial.” He sent a thin lipped grin to the chancellor, whose lip curled in response. “Whatever happens, happens now.” With that, Cassandra quickly forgot about the chancellor and turned towards Leliana.

“Leliana, bring everyone left in the Valley. Everyone.” 

Their team began to set off, Cassandra leading them as Etuna joined her at her side. Solas and Varric had just finally caught up to them when the chancellor called out behind them. His words were quiet, but stern.

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.” It was almost a sneer, but as they trudged forward into the Valley, Etuna couldn’t help but maybe think that they were a grim reminder. 

 

If every Templar looked – and sounded – like Commander Cullen, Etuna would have given his left leg to have been born a mage and sent himself to the circles. But Etuna wasn’t a mage and the giant pulsating scar in the sky was a more prominent issue than whether the commander was batting for his team or not. After a brief meeting with the man, Etuna and the others continued forward to the temple of sacred ashes. It was as though the sound of the wind howling couldn’t reach them here. There was a hollow, impenetrable silence that not even the crunching of snow or the clanging of weapons could breach. Mounds of rock and ash were scattered around them as they made their way forward. But as Etuna got closer to one of the mounds, he felt his stomach drop to his knees and his mouth run as dry as the exalted plains. These were not mounds of earth, but of the statues of those caught in the explosion at the temple. Their mouths were opened in silent terror, forever caught in a final moment of fear. Suddenly, the silence was screaming in his ears. It was loud. Deafeningly, hauntingly loud and it wouldn’t stop ringing in his ears. His chest hurt and it felt like the very breathe he needed was trapped in his lungs. Solas shattered the silence.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes.” He said quietly, allowing Etuna to take a breath. 

“What’s left of it.” Varric grumbled. 

“That is where you walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you.” She sounded in awe, “They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.” Silence fell over the group again, but this time it wasn’t as choking. They quickly entered the remains of the temple, fire greeting them like guards. Ahead of him was the largest rift he had ever seen. Green energy swirled above it, linking it to the scar in the sky. A low whistle came from the dwarf.

“The Breach is a long way up.” Etuna nodded in agreement as he stared upwards. The clicking of boots came from behind them, and an increasingly familiar voice rang out.

“You’re here, Thank the Maker.” Leliana exclaimed, meeting up with Cassandra.

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” She nodded and quickly headed off, taking her group of scouts with her. Etuna took this chance to look back up at the breach. It swirled menacingly as lighting sparked from it and the large rocks hovered above them. He quickly wondered if when he sealed the breach if the rocks would fall on them. Cassandra’s face replaced the floating rocks and brought him back to their situation. “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” Etuna nodded.

“If this gets me closer to beating the shit out of whoever is responsible for putting me in this situation, then yes I’m ready. But the Breach is a long ways up, Seeker,” He remarked, using Varric’s nickname for her. “I’m assuming you have a plan to get me up there?” 

“No,” Solas answered me instead “This Rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the breach.” Etuna wasn’t about to argue with the person who seemed to know the most about the weird hole in the sky. So he nodded his agreement as Cassandra continued talking.

“Then let’s find a way down there. And be careful.” 

The way down to the rift wound around to the other side of the large room. As they started out, a loud booming voice rang out around them. ‘Now is the hour of our Victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.’ Etuna stopped in his tracks as the group looked around. There was nobody but inquisition soldiers here with them. The voice had to be coming from the rift. 

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked quietly. Solas mused an answer aloud.

“At a guess: The person who created the breach.”

They continued onward again, their steps ever more cautious as the neared the looming rift. However the rocks around them – that had been touched by the magic of the rift and the fade – were no longer glowing green. Sharp red jagged rocks broke through the earth and the walls, emitting a ghastly red glow. A growl came from behind him.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” 

“I see it, Varric.” The Nevarran mumbled.

“But what’s it doing here?” It was Solas’s turn to answer.

“Magic could have drawn on the Lyrium beneath the temple. Corrupted it.” Varric waved away the answer. 

“It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.” However this piece of advice was a little late for Etuna, as he continued to jump from red lyrium spike to red lyrium spike. The rocks pulsated and hummed beneath him, much like the raw lyrium his clan had acquired occasionally when they traded with the dwarven merchants. However he didn’t doubt the evil part. Nothing good came from sickly glowing rocks, and especially not ones associated with making people go crazy. He’d heard of what happened in Kirkwall. He was thinking of heading that way, but then the circles rebelled. The booming voice of the rift rang out again. ‘Keep the Sacrifice still.’ Etuna’s gut twisted, had he been the sacrifice they were talking about? But as if to answer him a different voice called out, ‘Someone help me!’ This voice was vaguely familiar to him but before he could ask Cassandra called out, her voice a mix of emotion.

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” They all ran a bit faster at that, the rift quickly dominating their view. They dropped down into the ravine, finally slowing to a walk. They circled to the front of the rift, Etuna’s palm beginning to spark and flare as they got closer. The green crystals sticking out of the rift shifted and shot forward, energy occasionally flaring threw the looming scar. But something about this rift was different. The same woman’s voice called out again. ‘Someone help me!’ This time, a familiar voice answered her. ‘What’s going on here?’ Etuna screwed up his face. 

“Andraste’s ass, do I really sound like that?’’ Cassandra ignored his question.

“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…” He didn’t have to see her face to see the disappointment and confusion cloud her features. The rift pulsed and sparked violently blinding them in a white light. Where the rift had been, there were two figures floating in the air before them. It was like they were watching a show made completely out of smoke and trick lighting. The first voice belonged to the tall ominous figure that stood before them, his eyes the only part of him that wasn’t smoke. In front of him, suspended by her arms had to be the Divine. Her face was twisted with pain and fear. The weirdest part, was watching himself run on to the stage, asking what was going on and looking confused. The Divine took this chance, ‘Run while you can! Warn them!’ Was ‘them’ the inquisition? Was he supposed to find Cassandra and Leliana? The giant figure turned his attention towards the Rift Etuna. ‘We have an intruder. Slay the Elf.’ Etuna’s shock was matched by the blinding white explosion from the rift, forcing them to cover their eyes. Before he had a chance to really focus again, Cassandra was on him. Her tone was interrogating, and her eyes shown with fury and confusion. “You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Etuna immediately backed away and raised his hands in defense, his eyes narrowed.

“I don’t remember!” He snarled, “That was as weird and unrevealing for you as it was for me!” Solas’s voice was calm as he tried to explain the events.

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” He turned to continue talking to Cassandra and Etuna. “This rift is not sealed. But it is closer… albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.” Cassandra understood his implied warning.

“That means demons, stand ready!” Soldiers ran to their improvised places, the archers drawing their bows and the warriors quickly coming down to fight alongside them against whatever came through the rift. Amidst the controlled chaos around him, Etuna took a deep breath and stretched his arm forward. They didn’t know what would be coming out of the rift, so it was best to be prepared for the worst. His mark and the rift aligned and a green pulse of energy shot forward, tethering him to the spot in the sky. Energy rocked through his body, using him as a currant for the excess power of the fade and forcing the rift to open for him. As the scar exploded, it shot Etuna on to his back while another stream of lighting shot off to his side. He had just jumped to his feet when the rift exploded again and the second stream of lighting quickly returned, revealing the monstrosity it had escorted out. Etuna had seen abominations and minor demons before, but never before had he seen something like this. A deafening growl resonated in his chest as the pride demon landed with a thud. The demon towered above us, its body was a mass of muscle and jagged edges. As the warriors began to attack, a circle of lightening encased the demon, exploding outwards and taking out multiple people at once. Etuna threw himself into the fray. His knives danced as he lunged at the demon, sinking them into the back of its leg and ripping downwards with all his force. Cassandra was shouting something, but he couldn’t hear her and he didn’t honestly care. Flipping away from the center of battle, he took his chance to weaken the rift. Thrusting his hand upwards, the rift shuddered and shrunk. But this sent the demon to his knees! ‘Perfect!’ Etuna thought with a devilish grin, dancing around Solas and the other warriors, back to the center of the fight. Attacking with ferocity, his eyes could barely focus on his surroundings. His instincts guided him more than his eyes did, hardly watching the others. Leliana stood closer than a normal archer would, firing arrows quickly and precisely. She wasn’t nearly as showy as Varric was, but in a way he appreciated that. 

The Demon was back on its feet, and this time he wasn’t alone. Smaller shade demons spewed forward from the rift, making swift work of the others. Two set their sights on Etuna and quickly began their pursuit. He swore under his breath and tried to give them the run around. Eventually, he decided it would be better to face them head on. It took only a few swipes from his daggers and his attention was turned back to the rift another time. The pride demon had created whips, crushing anyone who dared get in its way. Etuna reached higher ground, and once again connected himself to the rift. It was like someone had electrocuted the demon, it seized and fell to the ground again vulnerable and paralyzed. The group, reduced to a few archers, Leliana and his original team, focused their combined efforts on the demon. It summoned a ball of lightening and fired it right at Etuna who hadn’t noticed it soon enough. The electricity engulfed him, setting his nerves on fire and making his body seize instantly. His heart was working in overtime and his vision was fading to black, he hadn’t realized how low his health was. Trying to force his arm to move to the flask on his belt, the effort was too much and his face hit the ground as he breathed heavily. He watched the pride demon strike down Varric as he tried to stay awake. As his heart slowed he felt a soothing cool aura surround him. The darkness retreated, his body still aching and his eyes refocusing, but he had enough strength to grab a flask and quickly knock back the health potion. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Solas return to his work, attacking the monster with different ice spells and then darting away quickly in a flurry. He reminded himself to thank him later.

More shades had arrived, but Etuna made quick work of them, returning to the rift and once again forcing it to close just a bit more. With a crash, the pride demon fell once more. They were so close to finishing it off, it limped like a great bear after a long hunt and took too long to summon its lighting. They rushed the beast, Cassandra and Etuna yelling as they charged forward. The demon growled and roared in anguish as they continued their assault, too weak to put up its barriers. ‘Yes! This is it!’ Etuna’s mind raced, hooked on the adrenaline and surging him forward. He shot himself up the demons spine, aiming for where the neck and the back met. The area was soft and as Etuna secured his foot, he plunged his daggers into the beast, the hilts preventing him from shoving his entire arm threw the skin. Ripping the blades out, he jumped off the beast just as it fell over, avoiding being trapped under its hulking mass. Without pausing, he threw his palm up towards the rift and began to finally seal it. He had forgotten, however, that this was the rift that was supposed to seal the breach as well. The rift seized with incredible power, energy pulsating between the breach in the sky and the rift in front of him. He held his arm stiffly as the power rocked through him again. The rift was collapsing but he was still tethered! It sounded as though a thunder storm had appeared right over their heads. The breach was shuddering and shifting, its connection to this world was weakening! Etuna let out a yell as he stepped forward, the earth shaking around him. He had to seal it, this had to be over! With an Explosion that sent him flying backwards, the rift sealed and energy flew up into the sky, all the way to the breach. A bright light blinded them all as more thunderous claps could be heard coming from the breach. The last thing Etuna saw were the floating rocks beginning to shift downwards. 

‘Andraste’s ass today is not my day…’

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks and virtual flowers to my gorgeous friend Shadokipa for being a beta for not only this story but all of Etuna's life basically.


End file.
